The dreamy sleepover
by AdoringGMW
Summary: Sam, Carly and Freddie are having a sleepover but Sam's dreading it as she keeps having nightmares about how her dad died in a car crash maybe Freddie will be the one to comfort her and find the vulnerable her. Seddie! Seddie!


**Hey guys** **this is just a short Seddie one shot it just kind of crossed my mind I'm still writing my other story I just decided to write a Seddie chapter too**

 **you enjoy:)**

 **Carly's POV:**

I am so so excited about tonight Sam and Freddie are coming over for a sleepover I remember the last time all three of us had a sleepover was in 5th grade but we are older and more mature so we will spend this night having fun and not puking out pizza because eating pizza and then jumping on a trampoline dosent do many good things for you.

 **Freddie's POV:**

Tonight will be fun I guess I just wish Carly would stop making a huge deal out of everything at least Sam's chilled out about it but it's weird she hasn't said a word about it.

 **Sam's POV:**

I am dreading tonight I can't handle it I've been trying my best to not talk or think about it see the thing is latley I've been having bad dreams about my...dad I keep having dreams about how he died in a car crash no one knows he's dead I guess Carly and Freddie both just assumed that he left me and my mum but my dads an innocent man he would've never left us.

"Sam! Sam!" Freddie tapped my shoulder "hmmm" I mumbled "are you okay" he asked "um...um yeah I...um I'm fine" I replied, stuttering "Sam something's wrong" Freddie declares "what do you mean?" I ask "I mean that your upset" he replies "why would you think that?" I question "because your not usually like this" he answers "usually like what?" I ask "all quiet and you have hardly said anything about the sleepover tonight but Carly's been going on about it for weeks." This sleepover is really taken a toll on me I can't take it anymore it's too over whelming so I do the most stupidest thing I could doe right then and there but I couldn't control it, I cry and run out."Sam" Freddie screams running after me "Sam I'm sorry please just tell me what's wrong" Freddie screams but I'm nowhere to be found. I just walk home still dreading tonight maybe I shouldn't go but it would kill Carly if I don't and she will probably come over to my house and force me over there. How am I going to face Freddie tonight we just broke up and now this just happened.I just walk home and get my homework done, watch TV and read a magazine. I'm about halfway through my magazine when my phone rings "Hello" I answer as I pick it up "Sam where are you?" Carly says from the other end "I'm just at home" I answer nonchalantly "well you were supposed to be here precisely five muinetes ago well actually six muinetes ago Freddie's already here and your the only one who's not Here so get your butt here now" she screams into the phone "alright hold your horses I'll be there in ten muinetes" I reply "okay just hurry" she says and then hangs up. I lost track of time I guess reading a magazine on how to perfect your food.. What don't judge there was ham in it. I grab my stuff and head out the door I guess I'm feeling a little bit more confident than before but I'm still embarrassed to face Freddie before I know it I arrive at Carly's door and all the confidence drained I can't stop thinking about my dad and I have those nightmares all the time and every night lately So they will probably haunt me tonight as well. I knock on the door slowly and Whithin a flash the door flies open with Carly behind it she hugs me tightly and ushers me inside where I see Freddie with a concerned look on his face I just look at the ground not making eye contact with him. "Okay" Carly says rubbing her hands together not noticing the tension between me and Freddie. We all went upstairs to Carly's room and the rest of the night was spent with snacks,Carly talking, ghost stories but by 11 Carly was out like a light so to avoid Freddie's questions I went to bed shortly after.

 **Freddie's POV:**

I woke up halfway through the night by a high pitched scream I shot out of bed and noticed Carly was still sleeping and then I heard another scream "no no make it stop" I heard someone say I walked towards Sam's sleeping bag "dad" I heard her scream. My eyes widen in shock she's having a nightmare about her dad there were tears streaming down her face it broke me to see her like this I'm in love with her I never want her to hurt "Sam" "Sam" I shook her she awoke with a gasp tears falling,body trembling. "Shhh shhh Sam it's okay, your okay" I said soothingly holding her in my arms softer about an hour of me saying soothing things Sam finally calmed down we walked downstairs and sat on the couch "Sam are you going to tell me what that was about?" I as softly holding her hand she just looked down "Sam I know you I know what your like your tough but you are just a regular girl you cry but I want you tell me why you had a nightmare about your dad because I've never met anyone like you before I care about you more than anyone in this world you mean so much too me " "My dad... died in a car crash" I hear her mumble "what" I gasp I would've thought he just left or isint around much but Sam's dad...died "Sam" I breathe out holding her "does Carly know?" I ask "no" she replies "promise that you'll never hate me " I hear her say "Sam I could never hate you I love you I promise that I will always try my best to protect you" I said "thank you Freddie" she says as her long blonde locks fall in front of her face "and I love you too" I heard her mumble "what was that I couldn't hear you" I tease " don't make me say it again" she replies " no I think I need to hear it" " I love you too" I hear her say clearly. I chuckle.

That night we got back together and I learnt something new about Sam Puckett.


End file.
